


Don't Forget Me

by knightlywonders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Happy Ending, Amnesia, Amnesiac Theo Raeken, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Kind of The Vow but not, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, thiam lives together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: When Theo Loses his memory, Liam tries to make him remember his past life. He does but not the right one where has no Liam in the picture.





	Don't Forget Me

It was like the world froze. He didn’t even see the body that was thrown in front of him. He was like a dart to a board. Liam heard the shot across from him but it was a quick response. Liam didn't know what to do. He yelled out his name and he just flew toward the ground his back arched backward, his eyes closed so that Liam couldn’t see his confident blue green eyes. Blood splattered all over both their faces like warm red liquified confetti.

 

“No Theo!”  Liam screamed out, catching Theo before he hit the cold solid ground, seeing rivers of blood just like waterfalls from his hole in between his eyes. He knees just jellied down to set him softly. Liam didn’t know what to do. Anger rose, not sadness, fury. Liam lit golden yellow, as he rose setting the other boy on the ground. The last tear fell from his cheek as he ran. Another pop behind him came from another, older gun. The sheriff’s gun still steaming, aiming toward the the hunter; who fell on the ground, surprised Liam and just made him pause in his tracks. Slowly the sheriff aimed at Liam, as his eyes were still glodem and walking toward the boy, who still smelled like blueberries and strawberries. Liam took his anchor in and returned.

 

It was Theo’s head. _Theo’s head!_ Thankfully his head was full intact, or he would be dead _dead_. There wouldn’t be a way to bring him back from that. Theo’s still heard a slow heart beat dum...dum dum…

 

“We have to get him to Deaton.” Liam said in a rushed voice.

 

“He’s dead Liam, no one not even a werewolf can come back from a shot to the head.” The Sheriff said actually feeling bad for the boy. He didn’t want this for him, even if he said toward him a while back but actually seeing it, and getting to know the boy well. This isn’t what he meant. His throat started to get dry. How could they even deal with this? He thought, they’re just starting their lives… how?

 

“There’s a heartbeat.” Liam argued back, looking at the sheriff with hope written all over his face, “please.” He continued softly. Still paying attention to Theo’s heart. Hoping that it won’t stop. Grabbing the head of Theo, “help me, please.” the sheriff did not hold back, he stood and grabbed the knees of the taller boy and carried him to the car.

 

The sheriff was amazed yet not surprised. Blood was still flowing onto Liam’s hands and the smell of berries was leaving, and was getting replaced by the the iron smell of the red liquid. The sheriff pick up the boy’s feet and Liam picked up his dangling head. _He’s still warm_ , Liam thought.

 

They called Deaton on the way and he closed the shop, and right away Deaton sanitized his gurney, and was ready with surgical tools in his hands once he heard the news.

 

“Put him on the table!” he said quickly. Before deaton touched the boy his head wound started to move.

 

“Is he supposed to do that?” the Sheriff asked slightly disgusted.

 

“When wolves get shot in the head only very powerful alphas like Scott can survive but betas like Liam or a chimeras like Theo, not so much.”

 

“He’s both a wolf and a coyote, maybe he’s got both the healing power?”

 

“Chimeras aren't really supernatural. They--”

 

Something started to form underneath the skin, round, finally, a gold ridget bullet came out of the boy’s head. A bing! sound that landed on the table making the room silent. It made all of their backs shiver even Deaton’s who saw a lot of things in the job. Then they heard a stitching sound, the wound started to close. His head was covered with streaks of blood, Liam started to walk toward him, “Wait, don’t,” Deaton warned, as Liam looked at him confused, “he looked healed, but he’s might not be internally.” Deaton walked over to Theo, he tested the boy and deduced that the boy is in a healing coma, “Wait a few days, his brain was probably affected as well so I’ll keep an eye on him.”     

 

Liam was quiet, hearing the soft patter of the sirimiri. For a moment, Liam looked out the window seeing the break of the clouds as it stopped raining. Theo was a lover of  the petrichor. He would just go out jogging into the preserve in his wolf form to feel the wet grass, under his feet and the scent of the earth after rain was beautiful for Theo. During wolf form the scent would be stronger. Everything is amplified. Liam looked down toward Theo, seeing that he didn’t move, barely breathing. Liam breathed, trying not to cry in front of the two men behind him.   

 

“Call me when he wakes up.” Liam said in a weak but affirmative tone. He felt hesitant of leaving Theo there. It left like he was leaving a part of himself there. They’ve been dating for 3 years now. They moved out of the Greyer house and into a small apartment in the center of town. Theo was his home now. Anywhere Theo was he felt comfortable with his hand hold his he was home. The scent of strawberries always filled his heart with happiness and warmth.

 

The car ride was silent between Liam and The Sheriff who dropped him off next to Theo’s truck in the exit of the preserve. Liam stopped and looked at his reflection seeing his baby blue shirt stained by dark red liquid of Theo’s blood, and his holes of his now healed wounds. He remembered that Theo always driving since it was his truck. Liam huffed and looked under the bumper seeing the second pair of keys. “Fuck” he let out. His eyes started to burn as he felt emptiness started to roll over him. It was like a cold feeling that you can’t shake. He didn’t have a pair of warm arm to guide him out. Theo’s specifically.

 

Liam started the car, and drove he didn’t want to be alone in his apartment, it was muscle memory, he drove to Mason and Corey’s new apartment, at the edge of town. Tired, and covered in sadness, he knocked on the door.

 

“Yeah?” Mason started to say,think it was regular visit from The Girl Scouts, “Liam.” Mason saw the state that he was in, the bullet holes, the bloody shirt that he wore. Mason peeled his arms out letting the boy in in his touch, he felt the Liam was cold like ice.Mason guided Liam to the bathroom, washed his face and arms with a wet paper towel. He ordered Corey to get blankets. He guided Liam to the couch. Sitting him down. Instantly he knew that something happened with Theo. “Oh my god. What happened?”

 

“I thought it was just a it was just something small.” Mason said.

 

Liam was silent.

 

“Is Theo dead?” Mason heart almost stopped, waiting for the answer. Liam snook his head. Even though the past happened, Mason started to just Theo especially when he saved both Liam’s and his lives countlessly. Theo, to Mason at least was definitely a friend. And part of this pack. Or at least deserved to be.

 

Corey came into the living room smelling the stench of sadness, loneliness most of all blame. “Don’t blame yourself.” he came out and said it, opening the folded blanket, spreading it and covering the boy. Tears started to form over Liam’s eyes when he heard that sentence.

 

Liam told them that it was ten guys and Monroe was there, and that Theo jumped the bullet that Monroe shot at him. Theo getting shot in the head. “We should love came with you.” Mason said,

 

“In the head?” Corey asked if heard correctly. Corey fell on to the loveseat behind him, “head” he exhaled, as if it was his last word he before he was gonna die.

 

“I’m so, so sorry.” Mason wrapped his arms around his best friend “Do you if he even heal from that?” To be honest, Liam didn’t know for sure looking at him on the silver table like a corpse ready for an autopsy.

 

The image crept in Liam’s eyes, just rats in a house.  “That bullet was meant for me Mason! Me! And I can’t stand myself standing here while he’s laying there!”

 

“Don’t do that to yourself, Liam, he’s gonna live and you guys will have a future” Mason said . “He did it because he loves you Liam.” A chill went up his back.

 

It was just a few days ago when Liam saw a slight purple in Theo’s eyes after they kissed. It startled him. Then he realized that it was like Scott and Malia. They were Soulmates. Everlasting love. Mason came forward and placed his hand on Liam’s cheek feeling it cold and wet from his tears.

 

“You guys will get through this. Like you do everything.” Mason looked at him and then the clock at the wall, “Go to sleep. It’s late.”

 

In the guest bedroom room, Liam took off his shirt, looking at he realized it wasn’t his. It was too big to fit him, it was a blue sweatshirt that Theo loved to wear, it was soiled with Theo’s blood. He stared at the sweater, feeling his throat sore. Finally Liam gained his power back of his body he threw the sweater across the room. And Finally took off his dirty pants. On the bed, he closed his eyes. All his thoughts gathered and went straight to Theo, like is he still alive? How is he? Healing. He was healing he reassured himself. Healing from a bullet that was meant for him.

 

After a while he realized he can’t go to sleep. The room was too cold. It was like his body was waiting for another pair of arms to wrap him like a good enough blanket. Theo’s to be exact. Liam turned his body to the ceiling. He turned on his lamp and looked at the white wall, anxiously.

 

_It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission set up by Scott, he heard that Monroe was gonna be back in Beacon Hills but he didn’t know where or if it was this place for sure. As Theo reached for the handle to get out Liam grasped his shirt and Theo looked over.  “No hero acts okay? Don’t get yourself killed.” Liam said looking to his blue green eyes with seriousness. Theo grinned, “Whatever you say, Little Wolf.” Theo grinned. Liam hated that grin, even if he secretly loved it. It made him blush, it was like a weapon to get him under his skin._

 

_“I’m serious Theo, we don’t know what’s or who's in there. I want you home tonight.” Liam commanded. They got out of the truck and saw the stalled new mall that lost funding for. The perfect hiding spot. Theo stopped and finally heard and saw the seriousness, no, nervousness that his boyfriend was giving off, he frowned and nodded._

 

_“No hero acts.” Theo said, “I promise.”_

 

Liam reached for the lamp turning it on. And just heard Corey and Mason asleep leaving the T.V. on. Silence echoed in his room Hearing his thoughts just rush back to Theo made him uneasy. Liam got up and went to the bathroom, turning the light on he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot puffy from the crying. He turned on the fossett and splashed water on his face cooling his itchy eyes down. Then he heard his phone rang seeing Deaton’s phone number on the screen.

 

Liam grabbed his phone quickly, “What is it! Is he okay?” he heart fluttered, when his mind came up with with questions and the worst possible scenarios.  

 

“He’s awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it.... thanks for reading! It took me a while to write, hopefully you guys didn't find it boring or anything...


End file.
